It all started with a youtube video
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: When a youtube vdeo of kyouya' getting a fight with his father is leaked, the media goes crazy. The leads to the discovery of the hosts club love affairs. In order to keep the host club alive after two weeks inactive, renge proposes a bachelorette game?
1. Chapter 1

_**"You six are officially banned from anything associated with the host club and its affiliates." **_

_**"Mrs. Hitiachin is absolutely right. You all have disgraced our names." **_

_**"Our reputations." **_

_**"You are just lucky actions won't be taken as far as disowning you." **_

_**The six hosts all kept their impassive gazes down onto the cream colored marble floor. Not only were they hurt and confused, but the fact that they were in love with heir counter part didn't matter to their parents. They just couldn't see that their sons were all in love and especially with someone of their same gender. Tamaki and Kyouya, Hikaru and Karou, and Hunny and Mori. All in love and it surely was true. But that didn't matter to their parents. The fact that they nearly destroyed their reputations and good names was their issue. The media got a link to a you tube Video that was broadcasted on accident. Apparently, Kyouya's project partner brought over a video camera to his home to video tape the life of the young Ootori. Instead, she taped kyouya's father attacking his son and a huge fight breaking out in the living room; only for kyouya's older brothers to break up. **_

**_ Over ten million people have seen the video since it was posted about two weeks ago and the media used it as blackmail against the ootori. Ever since he was trying to disown his son for falling in love with Tamaki, he has been a hot media target and every magazine know was trying to get at least one interview with the hot head man. Same went for the rest of the hosts. Hikaru and Karou were separated for being in love with each other, and Mori and the infamous Loli-shouta were also separated but only to different parts of _ _Japan__. Things weren't looking good to the hosts club and it left the whole female population of Ouran in turmoil. It all started with the You tube video and at the cost of love. _**

"I am so bored!"

Haruhi looked up from her notebook and up to her friend. "As am I but we have homework."

"I'LL DO MINE AT HOME. Hence the name."

Haruhi sighed and went back to work. "Suit yourself."

Even though she didn't want to agree, she had too. She was bored and felt incomplete. Ever since the hosts club closed two weeks ago, the third music room had been completely empty. No Tamaki and his dramatics. No Kyouya and his smart ass comments. No twins and their devious plots. No Hunny and Mori with mounds of cake. It was just her, Renge and two of Renge's friends; who just happened to transfer to ouran like two days earlier.

It wasn't the same with out the boys and even though the brunette didn't want to admit, she felt….lonely.

"HARUHI, ENTERTAIN ME!"

Haruhi sighed again. "Renge please. I have to study."

"Please!?"

"No."

The brown haired red bow girl huffed again as she slid off the plush couch she laid on and fell onto the floor. "I miss them."

"……I do too."

"The host club is over isn't it?"

Haruhi stopped working and eyed Renge. Truth be told, she didn't know the answer to that.

"I….don't know."

Renge sighed again. "This sucks you know. They were my only friends here besides you. Without them…..we are hopeless and you know it."

"We are here to learn Renge, not to associate with people."

"So you don't mind Kyouya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Karou, Hunny, and Mori being confined to their rooms because they fell in love?"

Haruhi became silent. "……..I didn't say that."

"So what are you saying then?"

"I miss them too alright!" Haruhi snapped, throwing her books onto the floor, "It isn't right but I can't persuade their parents. Mr. Ootori is an ass, the twins mom is an evil bitch, and Hunny's and Mori's parents I don't even know. You don't think I don't miss them!?"

Renge diverted her gaze from Haruhi's and towards the floor. She really didn't want to answer the question but knew she had too. She knew Haruhi missed them for they were her best friends here; even if she was too stubborn to admit. It was just hard for her to cope when Haruhi was acting like none of this ever happened.

"I know you miss them, but you act as if nothing happened."

Haruhi huffed silently as she sat down on one of the rather extravagant plush couches. "Well sorry if I am trying to forget this all happened. It never should have happened and I personally blame Higuya for it. Her leak from the video on you tube got this all started."

Renge nodded. "I agree but….."

Pausing slightly as a huge lightblub suddenly formed above her head, Renge got an idea.

"I GOT IT!"

"Huh?"

"We can keep the host club alive!"

Haruhi gave Renge her "this was your idea?" look and silently sighed. "Renge, women don't want to be entertained by women."

"Who said anything about it being women?"

Haruhi gave a confused look to the girl as the same light bulb went off above her head. She finally got what the brown haired girl meant.

"OH NO!"

"YES!" she squealed while taking out a top hat from out of no where. "WE CAN'T LET THE HOST CLUB DIE!"

"But us entertaining…men? Like they would pay for it."

"Who said we would entertain?"

Haruhi was officially confused now. She kind of thought she knew what Renge meant but then again, no one could really guess what she was thinking.

"What are you talking about?"

Renge smirked as she took out a silver cane to match her top hat. Again, from out of no where. "We will do a bachelorette service!"

"SAY WHAT!?"

"YES HARUHI! We will hold one of those dating games where twenty guys compete for the hearts of us four girls."

"Four?"

"My two new friends would SURELY be down for this."

Haruhi sighed again. "No way Renge. Besides, your logic is off. It is majority men here and do you know how many students are in his school?"

"Five thousand."

"EXACTLY! WE CAN'T MEET ALMOST THREE THOUSAND MEN…IN PERSON!"

"Narrow it down."

"RENGE!"

"Haruhi" she squealed, "I got a plan! TRUST ME!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You are kidding me right?"

Renge shook her head and smiled at her friend. "Sorry Yenta but I am quite serious."

"How did this happen?"

Haruhi turned to face the confused girl and her puzzled looking friend. "Well, you know Renge. Always coming out of the box with CRAZY ideas"

Yenta shook her head in disbelief as she tried desperately to piece the story together. "You're kidding right?"

Again, Renge shook her head. "We are four hot girls. Guys would LOVE to date us."

"But to whore ourselves like that isn't cool."

"We aren't whoring ourselves you know."

Yenta shook her head and sighed. "Yes we are."

"I agree with Yenta Renge." a black haired teen butted in, "This dating game sounds like we are whoring ourselves."

"How?!"

Haruhi sighed as she retired from the plush chair she was sitting in and went towards the confused girl. "Renge, this is like playing with hearts. What if we do fall in love with these guys?"

"THAT'S WHAT WE ARE AIMING FOR!"

Yenta sighed again. Apparently, the girl was not getting the whole concept of the dating game even though it is obvious. However, it really did not surprise her though. Renge was like the blonde haired king; they both never thought things out thoroughly.

"Please Renge, this idea is like playing spades with blank cards, no one ever wins."

"I agree." the black haired teen spoke up again, "This sounds dumb."

" Yana!" Reneg squealed, "I thought you would love the idea."

"Usually I would go along with the flow of things Renge but this is where the flow don't go."

Renge sighed heavily as she slumped from her chair onto the floor. Apparently, her idea wasn't as great as she thought. She was sure her friends would love the idea of having guys gush all over them; especially since they were cute looking girls. She didn't get why they were so uppity about the fact of guys getting to know them and try to be their sweet heart. Most girls would kill to have the opportunity to have many of guys flirt with them and more than likely fall head over heels for them. It was like a girls dream come true and her closest friends were turning the opportunity down.

"You all are so mean!"

Sighing in unison, the three girls exchanged odd perplexed looking looks to one another and huddled together for their own private meeting.

"What do you think Haruhi?"

"It's dumb."

"I agree."

" Yana!"

"Sorry but it is."

"Sounds a lot like Tamaki's half baked plans."

"Who's Tamaki?"

"A friend of mine. You never met."

"Is he the blonde guy I heard so much about?"

Haruhi nodded towards the black haired teen. "He isn't here and hasn't been for a few days. Family issues."

"You mean that guy's bf from the you tube video!?"

"Yenta" Yana shrieked as she elbowed the girl, "Rude much."

"It's fine. But yes, that is kyouya's… boyfriend."

"He's cute." Yana chuckled along with yenta.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and gave a disgusted look. "Look, back on topic. About this plan……"

"It is totally dumb."

"Yenta is right but…."

"But what?"

"I think MAYBE we should try it out."

"Huh?" asked haruhi and Yana in unison.

"I am serious. Renge thought long and hard about this plan so we should try it out at least to make her happy."

"It is two words. RE-TARDED."

"That's one word." Haruhi corrected.

Yana rolled her eyes at Haruhi and continued. "I am not doing this."

"But look at poor Renge. She needs our support."

All three girls looked at the brown haired girl in question lying on the floor in one of Tamaki sulky kind of moods. Haruhi had never seen her like that and was somewhat worried about it since Renge was never to sulk. She even had weeds start to grown beside her. Creepy.

"Okay." Haruhi said a she interrupted their thoughts on Renge, "We can go along with it JUST to see how it works."

"You sure?" Yana moaned, apparently not liking the idea.

Yenta nodded. "Haruhi is right. Let's just at least try it out."

"REALLY!?" Renge squealed, suddenly coming into the conversation, apparently over hearing, "THANKS YOU GUYS!"

Yana and Yenta nodded and flashed fake smiles. "Only to see how it turns out Renge."

"So is my plan go?"

Haruhi nodded slightly. "It's go."

Renge squealed again as she began to happy dance around the room. Little to the girl's knowledge it was just the beginning to a weird yet frightful journey.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you put it in the right place?"

Renge nodded as she carefully set her blue and pink web cam atop of the rather large computer screen. "Just making sure tha angle is right."

"Renge" Haruhi sighed, "Is this such a good idea? What if Kyouya senpai checks this?"

"What can he possibly do?"

"Well he is the Vice prez." Yenta butted in as she carefully sipped her tea, "He can take it off if he wanted to."

Renge frowned. "Oh shush! THIS'LL BE MOE!"

Yana shook her head in unison with Haruhi's. It sometimes amazed the two girls how she managed to be friends with the overly dramatic French girl.

"Renge, this may not be so "Moe" say to speak."

"Oh posh!" Renge yelled out as she flipped on the power switch to the web cam, allowing the once black computer screen become illuminated with the reflections of the four girls, "Now stop being party poopers and deal!"

Haruhi sighed heavily. "I cannot believe you are doing this."

"I cannot believe I even agreed to this."

"I cannot believe I know her."

Renge one again frowned as she stomped toward her negative friends. She had the most brilliant idea for the recovery of the host club and they were shooting it down without a second thought. She thought Yana and Yenta would surely love it for they would have the opportunity to be swooned over by guys. As for haruhi, she thought she should be used to the regular crazy antics of the host club by now. She did have Tamaki as the king.

"Look!" she growled, "I worked hard on this and you three agreed!"

"You never said anything about a live broadcast." Yana pointed out a matter of factly. This made Renge even more upset.

"I WANT THE HOST CLUB TO STAY ON THE MAP JUST LIKE TAMAKI WOULD WANT! HOW CAN YOU LET IT DIE WITHOUT EVEN ATTEMPTING TO SAVE IT." she paused from her rant and glared at Haruhi, "And you. You should be the one who really wants to help for they are YOUR best friends. They watch out for you and would even got o the ends of the earth to help you. So my question is why can't you do the same?"

Haruhi blinked at the fuming girl as all eyes began to divert to her. She knew Renge was right. Not just about how she should be doing anything and everything to help the hosts club from going under, but how the hosts club always have had her back. They were always the one who did'nt't judge on her financial status, unlike the rest of the school, and included her in their plans. They were always the ones who put a smile on her face even when she was having the most off day. They were the ones who actually risked their so called "Lives" by playing the act of 007 to retrieve her homework from a locked classroom, even thought all they really had to do was get a Key from the janitor. But still, they had ALWAYS been there for her.

Looking at the girl and flashing a warm smile, Haruhi replied nothing as she casually walked over to the computer and fixated the camera so it could face her.

"Well" she began with a sigh, " My name is Haruhi Fajaoka and this is the new host club. Renge, our temporary queen had decided to keep this dying club alive……..As you know……."

"Your founding members are out on family related issues and won't be back for some time." Yana added as she walked over and sat down to Haruhi, "So as the good friends we are, we are keeping your king, Tamaki, club alive."

"We have started something new. A dating game show where you can watch live every Monday at three o clock sharp. There you will find, Haruhi, my sister Yana, Renge and myself, all mingling and eventually falling in love with twenty guys."

"All men can audition for the spot and us four ladies will choose which men we would want to see stay with us for a ten week period of time. Each of us have the opportunity to get to know all the guys before we cut a vast majority and make it the twenty we desire." Renge added as she too walked over to the computer where the three girls had already retired to, "But here is the catch, we each choose four guys each and those specific men get to know us more personally than the other three."

"But we each can steal away a man if we want and get to know them too."

"So basically it is, "you choose a man, we take a man" it's every woman for themselves."

"And you ladies out there can vote on which guys you would like to see go home." Haruhi added to the rest of the three girls, "Even make comments and suggestions. Either way, you viewers have apart in this too."

"So tune in in two days to see the first webisode. And any male applicants interested may come to third music room exactly at three on Monday. "

"So this is us, telling you that we'll see you soon. The new and In improved "LADY HOST CLUB"


	4. Chapter 4

Hands began to fly across the keys of the plastic, yet rather expensive, keyboard as dark eyes never broke contact from the glowing screen. Said hands belonged to none other than the infamous third born himself, Kyouya Ootori, and as usual, he was typing away on his laptop. It was his daily ritual really to do so. Wake up, shower, dress, get on the laptop, check messages and do financial things consisting with his personal bank accounts. The typical day for the young male of such an elite status.

However, ever since he was being confined to his room for loving another male, he had not been as focused as he used to and really wasn't in the mood to do anything but sleep the day away. His father ignored him, nothing new, his brothers ignored him, still nothing new, and the maids and butlers had all looked upon him in disgust whenever he did cross their paths, again….nothing new. The only time he was social was when his sister had came by the other night to check up on him, which she did highly voluntarily causing the boy to almost get a massive heart attack by the surprise visit from his sister climbing through his bedroom window, and whenever he would IM Tamaki; a thing he was doing at this very moment. It was the only time he could really talk to him for Tamaki's father had too confined the blonde to his room. But unlike Kyouya, Tamaki really didn't mind. He felt he needed a break from school, but the mental stress of him not seeing his beloved "family" was taking a toll on him.

**K.O.- You are doing what?**

**T.S- Playing Ant racing.**

**K.O- You have nothing else better to do?**

**T.S- NOPE! (Smiley face) Except talk to you.**

**K.O- Wonderful**

**T.S- Was that sarcisim?**

**K.O- Sarcasm?**

**T.S- Yea! THAT WORD!**

Kyouya suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and continued typing.

**K.O- No…..it wasn't.**

He was lying.

**T.S- I miss you.**

**K.O- Tamaki, don't do this.**

**T.S- Well I do. Does Mommy not miss Daddy?**

Kyouya chuckled slightly. He was a sucker for Tamaki's mommy daddy act.

**K.O- Mommy misses daddy.**

**T.S- (Smiley face) I miss our sons and daughter too.**

The just reminded Kyouya that he hadn't checked the host club website in a few days, rather weeks. He knew he had tons of emails from the female population of the school and knew better to just get them out of the way rather than to leave them to accumulate over the next course of days.

**T.S- You there?**

**K.O- Checking something.**

**T.S- But Daddy wants to talk to mommy. **

**K.O- Mommy is busy Tamaki.**

**T.S- Too busy for daddy? (Sad smiley)**

Kyouya sighed. **K.O- No Tamaki.**

**T.S- YAY! MOMMY LOVES DADDY!**

**K.O- Tamaki.**

**T.S- …DOES MOMMY STILL LOVE DADDY?**

**K.O- I never stopped.**

**T.S- (Heart shaped smiley) I love you.**

**K.O- Mommy loves Daddy too.**

Smiling slightly, the young ootori clicked the internet button and was escorted to the web; where he quickly typed in the host clubs address and was greeted with a surprise. The layout was changed and most importantly there was one question that kept playingin his mind as he gazed upon the luminiscent screen.

"_Why the hell is Haruhi on the front page and what the fuck is the hostess game?"_


End file.
